Crazy For This Girl
by RinoaJasmine
Summary: James is utterly in love with Lily, while Lily slaps him every time he kisses her. When James gets into an accident, feelings between them get confused. LJ, MWPP, Rr.


**Crazy For This Girl**

Summary: James is utterly in love with Lily, while Lily slaps him every time he kisses her. When James gets into an accident, feelings between them get confused. L/J, MWPP, R/r.

Disclaimer: Not mine, only the plot! It's all JK's idea! She did it!

A/N: Repost:) I've been gone for a long time, sorry about that. Reviews will be loved and appreciated. Thanks so much!

* * *

-

**Chapter 1: Love This Girl**

**   
- **

James Potter got reasonably excited when he spotted a flaming redhead through the crowd at Platform 9¾. He quickly pushed past the crowd, eager to get to her. Some of the Hufflepuff girls he passed squealed happily as he brushed past them, but he scarcely noticed.

"Lily! LILY!"

The petite redhead turned, and her delicate features twisted into a horrified ones when she saw him. "AHHH!"

James ran even faster towards the redhead.

"HELP!" Lily yelled, hiding behind Sirius and Remus, desperately trying to shrink from James' line of sight. It didn't work… not exactly.

James pushed past his two best friends and pulled Lily into an extremely tight embrace. She struggled from his grasp, but he was too strong. "James – let - POTTER, LET ME GO!"

"No," James said happily, tightening his hold on her and kissing her face repeatedly. "I missed you, Lily! Do you miss me?"

"JAMES!" Lily shrieked, finally breaking out of his hug and dusting herself disgustedly. "Don't you ever do that again!"

James smiled mistily, his chocolate brown eyes sparkling. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, two of James' friends, were looking amusedly at James. For the past five years, James had hugged Lily like that every time they were about to board Hogwarts Express, and every time Lily had said somewhat of the same thing ("Don't touch me, dammit!").

Lily Evans was undeniably beautiful, with gorgeous emerald eyes which twinkled most of the time, and a smiling mouth. Her face was exquisitely formed, with slightly pink cheeks and a pretty splash of freckles across the bridge of her nose. Her red hair was wavy and shone under the sun like a halo over her head. She was one of the most popular girls in Gryffindor and Hogwarts altogether.

James Potter had always been in love with Lily. Since first year, he had tried to ask her out but it didn't work, because Lily had taken an immediate dislike for the boy. Once she had run screaming from him when he pleaded with her relentlessly to go to Hogsmeade with him; not a pretty sight. He had kissed her several times, only when she was distracted or unprepared; and each time he risked getting killed. Until now, their sixth year to Hogwarts, he had not gotten a single date with the pretty redhead.

It wasn't that James was ugly; in fact, alongside Sirius and Remus, he was the most eligible bachelor in school, though he wasn't serious in his relationships. Girls who dated James had to accept the fact that he would always pursue Lily even while going out with them. But with James' floppy brown hair, chocolate eyes behind those glasses and a cheeky smile, it was hard to resist him. Most girls didn't care if he played with them while being serious with Lily as long as he was their boyfriend in name.

"Looks like some things just don't change," Remus said, a smile playing on his lips.

"I suppose not," Lily mused, looking cautiously at James, who was looking back at her like a lovesick puppy. "Stay away, James… I warn you, _stay away_."

"Oh come on, Lils, just give him a date," Sirius coaxed. "He's been pursuing you since first year!"

"I won't go out with James, ever," Lily said primly.

"Why not?" James asked, only slight perturbed.

"I've got a boyfriend," Lily said simply. "His name is Amos Diggory, and you know I love him. So get another girl."

James was about to protest, when Namie Sonja, Lily's best friend, came into the circle and hugged Sirius. "Hi everyone!" impetuously, she turned and hugged Lily, followed by Remus, then James. "Missed me?"

"Yes," Lily said, grinning at the pretty Japanese girl. "Come on, let's get on the train, or we won't have a compartment."

"Oh, look, it's Peter!" Namie said, spotting the chubby boy running as quickly as he could towards the group, his forehead shining with sweat. "Sorry – late – " he panted.

"S'okay, Pete," Namie said cheerfully. "Let's go!"

"Must you always be so disgustingly cheerful?" Sirius asked with a straight face.

Namie smiled. "You know you love me."

Sirius shrugged, but he blushed slightly. He felt a twinge of disappointment remembering that Namie has a boyfriend, the Hufflepuff Quidditch captain Xander Bones. The group entered the train and found a compartment.

James immediately pulled Lily onto his lap. Lily rolled her eyes and slapped him. "Get your hands off me. I'm going to find Amos."

"Aw, Lils, you hurt me," James said with a teasing smile.

"Well, too bad."

"Won't you stay?" Namie asked.

"No. I'll be back though." Words spoken. Lily disappeared from the compartment.

"Don't you just love that girl?" James asked dreamily.

"He's bloody retarded," Sirius said in amazement. "Prongsie, boy, the girl shown niet interest in you for five years! When she hits you, you say it's cute, when she insults you, you kiss her, when she hexes you, you love her even more? You're unstable, man."

James seemed dejected. "I don't know, I can't help it. I don't want to love her, but I do. She's beautiful…"

Namie shook her head tolerantly. "Such persistence…" she sighed. "I'm inspired."

The side of James' lips quirked slightly. "Namie, I always meant to ask you. Why are you dating Xander Bones if you can date the irresistible Sirius Black here?"

"Thank you, James, didn't know you thought so highly of me," Sirius said lightly.

Namie seemed surprised at the question. "Huh? Why would I date Sirius? I wouldn't date my best friends!"

"You dated me," Remus said, grinning.

Namie blushed. "That was different. It was only for a short while, anyway."

"We-ell, so what? Xander's not that good-looking…"

"He is," Namie insisted, glaring at James. "You don't even know him."

The door slid open and Lily came in, her eyes bright and cheeks flushed. "Great make out session Lils?" Sirius teased.

Lily smiled happily. "More or less."

"Back to the topic," Remus said, without skipping a beat. "Sirius isn't all that bad. I don 't understand—"

"He's a player," Namie said dryly, grinning at Sirius. "I'm in for the serious types—"

"Xander bores me to death," Sirius announced.

"Are we talking about what I think we're talking about here?" Lily asked, slightly confused.

"Yep," James answered, nodding agreeably.

"Oh, ok. Namie, what's wrong with dating Sirius?"

"ARGH, stop asking me all this!" Namie cried, frazzled. "I will not date this - this -"

Sirius leaned over and kissed her.

Namie smacked Sirius and left the compartment.

"That went well," Lily said with a slight smile. "You better apologize later, Sirius." She propped a pillow beside the window and leaned on it. "I'm going to sleep."

"Lean on me," James said quietly, pulling her from her position by the window and onto his shoulder. Lily didn't protest, and closed her eyes.

"Lily," he whispered after awhile, as the other three boys played a game of exploding Snap. "Why don't you love me?"

Lily was silent for a minute, and James decided she was asleep. But she sighed, startling him. Her pretty emerald eyes met with his chocolate ones, and she grinned. "Because I love Amos."

James smiled weakly and kissed her lips softly. Lily smacked his arm. "Damn you," she muttered.

"I love you when you do that," he teased. "Go to sleep, Lily. I'll wake you up when we get there."

-

-

* * *

**A/N:** Please please review! Will post up the next chapter very soon :) 


End file.
